


A Burning Sensation

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Monogamy, Relationship Negotiation, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An STD scare prompts Mickey and Ian to redefine their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.
> 
> This fic also deals with the main characters contracting an STD, which I based off of my interpretation of the canon's use of unsafe sex practices. 
> 
> There are also references to Ian's time at the club when he was on drugs and going home with random men while wasted. It isn't discussed in depth, but please read safely.

"Fuck," Mickey muttered as he pissed. His dick fucking burned and he knew that was a bad sign. He winced as he finished emptying his bladder and shook himself off. "Ian!"

Ian ducked his head into the bathroom. "What?"

"Does your dick fucking burn when you piss?" Ian made a disgusted face as if he was too genteel to talk about this shit. Mickey knew better. "It isn't hard. Yes or no?"

Ian sighed. "Yes."

"And you didn't think it might be worth mentioning?" Mickey asked. "That shit means an STD, Ian. Now we both have it."

"Wait you think I gave it to you?" Ian sounded offended as if he wasn't the guy who'd spent weeks strung out and sleeping with every old dude who offered him a roof for the night. "Cause you always had a condom handy in juvie, right? Not to mention your wife is a whore."

Okay, so maybe Ian had a point. They were both idiots. Mickey held up a hand. "It doesn't matter who got it first. We're both in for a long morning at the clinic."

"I fucking hate the clinic," Ian complained, but he got his coat and followed Mickey out of the house. 

When they got to the clinic, Mickey grabbed an STD pamphlet, ignoring the judgmental look an old lady gave him as if she was so fucking pure. He was half tempted to make out with Ian right in front of her just to see what she'd do, but he still wasn't that comfortable with public displays of homosexuality. 

He skimmed the pamphlet and blanched when he read some of the symptoms. He was so fucking glad that his anus wasn't bleeding and shit. He elbowed Ian and pointed at the list of symptoms. "Condoms from now on."

Ian's nose wrinkled up in disgust as he read. "Gross."

Mickey purposely ignored the section about HIV because he couldn't handle thinking about that. His stupid joke to Ian about calling in sick with AIDS didn't seem so funny today. He'd take any of the other options, bleeding anuses included, over HIV.

**

"No fucking for a week," Mickey complained as he took his first antibiotic pill. 

"Could've been worse," Ian said. "Chlamydia is easy to treat."

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. They'd definitely been lucky that they'd tested negative for everything else, including the quick result HIV test. They had a follow up in a few months, but he wasn't concerned anymore.

Ian sat down on the bed a dark look on his face. "It probably _was_ me. You know, I don't even remember most of the nights after I left the army. I'd wake up somewhere new every morning."

Mickey remembered the night he'd had to carry Ian home. Who knew how many men had taken advantage of him before Mickey had finally gotten off his ass and found him? It wasn't something that Mickey liked to think about.

Mickey sat down next to Ian and bumped their shoulders together. "We're fine. Besides you were right before. As long as no one could get pregnant I wasn't too concerned about condoms. Mostly I just used them to avoid a fucking mess."

Ian chuckled softly at that. "We really are idiots."

Mickey smirked. "We can both get 'I'm with Stupid' shirts later."

Ian laughed, louder this time, and turned around to kiss Mickey. It was a light kiss without much heat since they couldn't go further for a whole fucking week, but that was okay. Just being here, kissing Ian, was enough for Mickey. He just wasn't going to say that out loud and risk ruining his tough guy cred. 

Ian pulled away and gave Mickey a serious look. "This won't happen again."

"I know," Mickey said. "We'll be careful."

"Mick," Ian said softly. "We're together now. There won't be anyone else."

Faithfulness had never been a requirement between them and this wasn't something they'd ever talked about. "Not even at work?"

Ian shook his head. "Just us."

"Okay," Mickey said. He didn't want to admit how relieved he felt knowing that Ian wouldn't be going above and beyond at the club for tips anymore. "Just us."

Ian leaned against Mickey. "Welcome to the wonderful world of monogamy. You okay with that?" 

"Of course I am." Mickey slid his arm around Ian's waist. "You?"

Ian nodded. "You're the only person I ever really wanted anyway. Everyone else was just filler."

Mickey couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
